A Fairy Tale Wonder Land
by child-spirit
Summary: The bladebreakers get transported into a book. MAx alson falls in love with a princess. Sorry I stink at summeries.
1. A book on the door step

A Fairy Tale Wonderland  
  
Chapter one- The package on the door step  
  
ME: I hope you like it!  
  
Note: I do not own Beyblade ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
REI'S POV  
  
At six in the morning the mailman came. He always comes at six in the morning who knows why?  
  
Well anyways I went out on to the door step to fetch the parcel sitting on the door step.  
  
It read  
  
To: The Bladebreakers  
  
Love: Your terrible fate  
  
I found the reading quite umm.. Let's say disturbing.  
  
But I knew that Tyson wouldn't care. As long as he got presents, he was the happiest boy on the entire planet. But I wasn't sure about the others,  
they were more cautious.  
  
So anyway I brought the package to the kitchen table where everyone else was sitting. Then I placed the package in front of Tyson. Who insisted on opening all of the group packages.  
  
Tyson stopped eating he scrambled eggs and looked at the package. Then before you could blink he started to tear the paper off the package. He didn't even bother to read the card (witch I found very rude) and he looked at what lay at the bottom of the box.  
  
TYSON'S POV  
  
I couldn't believe it we go a present. It wasn't even a special occasion!  
  
So back to the story.  
  
At the bottom of the box lay a book. But even I could tell that it wasn't a regular everyday book. It was elaborate!  
  
It cover was blue and on the corners of the book, were the triangular gold things witch had this really neat pattern on them. And the spine was gold with jewels on it.  
  
"COOL!," I screamed, " What a neat little book!,." " Can I read it to you guys after breakfast?", I asked.  
  
Max nodded his head with a big smile on his face, Ray smiled, Kai just gave me a simple "HN" and Kenny said. "Sure TY what ever."  
  
They seemed somehow entranced by the beauty of the book. I seemed entranced. I felt as though the book was reading us.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: Well that's the end of chapter one! Chapter two coming' right up!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
ME: I do not own Beyblade TV TOKYO does. Oh! But here's a brief idea about what's coming up! They start to read the book after they find something to go with it, and then the story really starts.! ~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MAX'S POV  
  
So we all went into the living room to read this book. Tyson sat in the middle of the couch, I sat in his lest side, Rei sat on his right, Kenny sat on a chair in the corner, where he could still hear the story but far enough so his typing couldn't be heard, and Kai sat on the end of the couch.  
  
Tyson tried to open this book. It seemed to be latched shut, so really we couldn't get into it.  
  
" ARG! THE BOOK'S STUCK! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?."  
  
" Ahhh..Tyson the book has a latch..so there has to be a key.", Rei said taking the book away from the angry Tyson before he destroyed it.  
  
" Hey! I think I saw a key in the bottom of the box! I'll go and I get it!", I said racing into the kitchen.  
  
I was right. There in the bottom of the box, under a large amount of paper, lay a small tiny old key.  
  
I removed it from the box, and I ran back into the living room.  
  
Then I gave the key to Tyson, who gently put it into the lock, and opened it.  
  
The front pages had these coulorful pictures. They were embroidered, with leaves.  
  
We all look at the pictures in disbelief. In all the pictures were six people. Five were prices. Each of them looked like one of the Bladebreakers, The other one was a princess. We didn't know her. REG. POV  
  
Tyson started to read the book.  
  
" Once Upon a time, there lived five princes.. And one princess."  
  
Before he could finish a green light came from the open book. The Bladebreakers fell into a hole witch had appeared in the pages of the book.  
  
They were lying in a rather gray room.  
  
They were all in these weird clothes. They were silk and the shoes were somewhat like Rei's.  
  
Max looked around the room. He saw a girl in the far corner. He was only looking at her from afar, but he could tell she was the princess. She looked to be the same age as the blade breakers. Her gown was yellow, and it wasn't puffy, like most princess gowns, she didn't have a crown. Her shoes were like the ones of the Bladebreakers but were the same yellow as her dress. Her hair was a reddish brownish coulor. It was straight and shoulder length.  
  
The other Bladebreakers were talking. Max decided to go into the corner and see the princess up close.  
  
He walked into the corner and knelt down beside the princess.  
  
She looked like sleeping beauty. She was even prettier up close.  
  
Max decided to make sure she was alive, and tapped her shoulder.  
  
She woke up and looked up at Max's face. " W-W-Who are you?", She asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ME: Well that's chapter two! I hope you liked it. Chapter three is comin' soon! 


	2. The books reaction and a princess

A Fairy Tale Wonderland  
  
Chapter one- The package on the door step  
  
ME: I hope you like it!  
  
Note: I do not own Beyblade ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
REI'S POV  
  
At six in the morning the mailman came. He always comes at six in the morning who knows why?  
  
Well anyways I went out on to the door step to fetch the parcel sitting on the door step.  
  
It read  
  
To: The Bladebreakers  
  
Love: Your terrible fate  
  
I found the reading quite umm.. Let's say disturbing.  
  
But I knew that Tyson wouldn't care. As long as he got presents, he was the happiest boy on the entire planet. But I wasn't sure about the others,  
they were more cautious.  
  
So anyway I brought the package to the kitchen table where everyone else was sitting. Then I placed the package in front of Tyson. Who insisted on opening all of the group packages.  
  
Tyson stopped eating he scrambled eggs and looked at the package. Then before you could blink he started to tear the paper off the package. He didn't even bother to read the card (witch I found very rude) and he looked at what lay at the bottom of the box.  
  
TYSON'S POV  
  
I couldn't believe it we go a present. It wasn't even a special occasion!  
  
So back to the story.  
  
At the bottom of the box lay a book. But even I could tell that it wasn't a regular everyday book. It was elaborate!  
  
It cover was blue and on the corners of the book, were the triangular gold things witch had this really neat pattern on them. And the spine was gold with jewels on it.  
  
"COOL!," I screamed, " What a neat little book!,." " Can I read it to you guys after breakfast?", I asked.  
  
Max nodded his head with a big smile on his face, Ray smiled, Kai just gave me a simple "HN" and Kenny said. "Sure TY what ever."  
  
They seemed somehow entranced by the beauty of the book. I seemed entranced. I felt as though the book was reading us.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: Well that's the end of chapter one! Chapter two coming' right up!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
ME: I do not own Beyblade TV TOKYO does. Oh! But here's a brief idea about what's coming up! They start to read the book after they find something to go with it, and then the story really starts.! ~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MAX'S POV  
  
So we all went into the living room to read this book. Tyson sat in the middle of the couch, I sat in his lest side, Rei sat on his right, Kenny sat on a chair in the corner, where he could still hear the story but far enough so his typing couldn't be heard, and Kai sat on the end of the couch.  
  
Tyson tried to open this book. It seemed to be latched shut, so really we couldn't get into it.  
  
" ARG! THE BOOK'S STUCK! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?."  
  
" Ahhh..Tyson the book has a latch..so there has to be a key.", Rei said taking the book away from the angry Tyson before he destroyed it.  
  
" Hey! I think I saw a key in the bottom of the box! I'll go and I get it!", I said racing into the kitchen.  
  
I was right. There in the bottom of the box, under a large amount of paper, lay a small tiny old key.  
  
I removed it from the box, and I ran back into the living room.  
  
Then I gave the key to Tyson, who gently put it into the lock, and opened it.  
  
The front pages had these coulorful pictures. They were embroidered, with leaves.  
  
We all look at the pictures in disbelief. In all the pictures were six people. Five were prices. Each of them looked like one of the Bladebreakers, The other one was a princess. We didn't know her. REG. POV  
  
Tyson started to read the book.  
  
" Once Upon a time, there lived five princes.. And one princess."  
  
Before he could finish a green light came from the open book. The Bladebreakers fell into a hole witch had appeared in the pages of the book.  
  
They were lying in a rather gray room.  
  
They were all in these weird clothes. They were silk and the shoes were somewhat like Rei's.  
  
Max looked around the room. He saw a girl in the far corner. He was only looking at her from afar, but he could tell she was the princess. She looked to be the same age as the blade breakers. Her gown was yellow, and it wasn't puffy, like most princess gowns, she didn't have a crown. Her shoes were like the ones of the Bladebreakers but were the same yellow as her dress. Her hair was a reddish brownish coulor. It was straight and shoulder length.  
  
The other Bladebreakers were talking. Max decided to go into the corner and see the princess up close.  
  
He walked into the corner and knelt down beside the princess.  
  
She looked like sleeping beauty. She was even prettier up close.  
  
Max decided to make sure she was alive, and tapped her shoulder.  
  
She woke up and looked up at Max's face. " W-W-Who are you?", She asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ME: Well that's chapter two! I hope you liked it. Chapter three is comin' soon! 


End file.
